The Talk
by moonshinekinney
Summary: Sequel to my story "The List". Brandon talks to Justin. Rated T for language.


Brandon had watched Justin for quite a while now. He spend his evening at Woody's, in a back corner and observing him drinking one beer after another, talking to his quirky friend, Emmett, if he heard correctly. He was hot, a lot, and what made him attractive was that he knew it but he didn't work with it in an obvious way. He kind of shrugged it off, as if he was saying: You can look at me all you want but I am the one who decides what you get to see. Kind of like Kinney, he thought, but in a nicer way.

When Emmett left for the bathroom he took his chance and approached him, leaned next to him on the counter.

"Hey, you come here often?"

Justin turned around and only needed a second to recognize him. Brandon knew he knew the second their eyes met.

"No fucking way. I'm on the list?"

Brandon laughed. He didn't even bother with denying about the bet. " If it would have been up to me, yes, but Mr. Kinney doesn't agree with me that you are one of the ten hottest."

Justin smiled in way that somehow made Brandon blink. He never blinked, he always looked his bait straight in the eye, not showing any weakness. But Justin was different, he wasn't his bait, he wasn't going to fuck him, he was just curious.

"Well" Justin said, " Mr. Kinney is known for his special taste. So, what do you want?"

Brandon smirked. "I want a drink… and I wanna know why you left him."

Justin laughed. But it didn't sound like it. It sounded like he was gonna choke. Then he handed him his beer.

" Well, I can just offer you one of the two."

Brandon handed the beer back: "Than I want the latter."

Justin shook his head "None of your business, I might say."

Brandon stayed silent for a while and drank Justins beer. He didn't leave his side and Justin made no attempt on moving away. Emmett must have seen them, because he didn't approach them and unless he took the piss of a lifetime he must have returned from the bathroom by now.

When he took the last sip Brandon decided to try it differently. He looked Justin in the eye and said: "I'm in love with him, you know. And to be honest, I just wanted to know if you want him back anytime soon or If I can make a move."

Justin looked perplex for second and then started laughing so loud that everybody turned their heads for a moment. Brandon smiled, he knew it was a long shot but he might just get the information he wanted.

When Justin finally calmed himself he shook his head and said: " Well, you don't expect to believe that shit, do you? But it was a very good try, really…I'm almost impressed. " Then he turned serious and looked Brandon straight in the eye.

"Listen… what's your name?"

"Brandon."

"Listen, Brandon, I didn't leave him, because I don't love him anymore. I left him because I do. And this little bet you two have going is one of the reasons. Not per se, of course, but he will always be the little boy wanting to play with the other little boys, like you are one. And if you want to know how you can be like him, and I believe that is really what this is about, then I can give you one advice: Even if you fall in love never let it be your first priority, because that is how Brian handles things. Even if it's not the case he always acts like he is the most important thing to him."

Justin looked sad at the end of this little speech, with the same flicker of longing in his eyes Brandon saw on Brian Kinney just a couple of days ago. He understood now. Understood that Brian and Justin understood each other in a way he never saw before, in a way that they do and don't at the same time. Misinterpreting things the other does. He smiled at Justin.

"Thanks. But I think you underestimate him."

He turned around to leave when he decided differently and looked overhis shoulder:

"He was willing to call the bet off if I would have insisted to put you on the list. Guess he kind of changed his priorities there."

And with that he left, promising himself to never fall in love if It makes you that blind.


End file.
